A Friend In Need
by bandcandies
Summary: Spencer and Ashley split up, can they ever be together, or will spencer new life get in the way... DIclaimer i don't own anything apart from the story and some characters, the rest belong to the N and T Lynch
1. Chapter 1

6 Long years since I had spoken to her

6 Long years since I had spoken to her.

Sitting here watching as they sit around the table ready to begin dinner; I couldn't help but think of what her life might have been like had they made different decisions. But now wasn't the time to dwell on that, that was another part of her life, her life before this one. One of shared moments, feeling, stolen kisses. Who would have thought that through all the troubles and problems they went through when they first met, that I would be sitting here wishing that she would walk through the door, not this new girl. I say new, they've been together 5 years I guess I'm waiting for the day when she realises that mistake happen, forgiving is the hardest thing, but it's always for the best.

I guess in a way it's my fault, I should have been more supportive, there for her when ever she needed it. I was scared to be honest, scared of the unknown the unfamiliar. What you have to understand is that I only wanted what was best for her. For her to have the life that someone that special deserves, its at these weekly family dinners that I'm always reminded that what she had back then was the real thing. This new relationship the only good thing anyone has gotten out of it is those two amazing children. I look at them and know that the only reason she stays is for them. If she would tell me everything I hope that would give her the strength to leave, to take them and run. Any one of our friends would help, but then I remember I'm the reason that she's with her. If I hadn't been so stubborn, intervening and jealous of an 18 year old, that she never would have done what she did. These two girls would have two parents that love them like nothing else matters.

It's at this heart breaking realisation that I'm dragged out of my thoughts by Rachel beginning to cry. Yet again she has spilled her dinner down herself. But at nearly 2 I can't help but think it's cute.

A loud slam comes from beside me shakes me from my inner musing, before I know it the dining room chair flies backwards.

"Why can't you control your damn brat?" The whole table again watching as another argument draws out between them

"Lisa calm down, she doesn't mean to do it." I watch as my daughter, one of the most precious things given to me tries to defuse yet another argument at the table.

It's at this point I know that I have to help her, Amy and Rachel, and the one sentence I never thought I would be able to say. Paula Carlin needs Ashley bloody Davies' help.


	2. Old Friends

"Ok let's take it from the top

**A/N Ok so this chapter seems a bit slow for me but I wanted to get them at least talking. So press that little button and let me know what you think.**

**Also Sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm lazy at the moment and it hasn't been beta'd so many mistakes are my fault.**

**Oh and disclaimer… Belongs to The N and Tommy, I'm just using them for a while, and all other character belong to my imagination!!**

**Ashley's POV**

"Ok let's take it from the top." Nine hours in a studio with people that I can only stand for the smallest amount of time, please remind me why I do this. Oh yeah it's my dream. I wasn't touring, just writing the music, I wanted to do this. That little voice inside my head telling me that I only wanted to write so that I didn't have to leave her… Look where that got me.

I sit there waiting for another day to be over, spinning in my chair my eyes stop at the blonde that just walked through the door. It's the sandwich lady not named by me May I say. I guess now there are only a few things that get me through the day, sandwiches aren't one of them, but it's who delivers them that matters. She looks over at me, and I give her a small smile, just enough so that she can't take her eyes off me. I turn back around realising that the band is done.

"Ok guys, that's it for today, I'll do some re-arranging and get you back in for final touches. If any at all."

They all leave thanking me on the way out, inviting me to some party, I'll end up there anyway, I just can't say no. Supposedly I'm good at this, I feel like I'm just going through the motions, the way person I wanted to be proud of me, I ruined it for us. I again for the second time look over to the blonde; I know that she's starring at me. We're alone finally, again that little voice telling me that I shouldn't be doing this, it's too soon after. Too soon it's been 6 years, I need to move on. The only thing is its so hard to do when you know that you lost the other half of you, the part that makes you whole. Now my only reason to get up in the morning is knowing that I'm going to either get a fix or another one-night stand. Kyla always says that I need help, that it's not healthy to do what I'm doing, but to be honest I don't care.

I take her hand leading her into the recording studio over to the piano, I like to show off first what can I say.

I make out another line, taking it all in one go. The sandwich lady is already out cold, I guess some people really can't handle it. I hear the door open, but I can't quite make out who it is. I should probably wake up sandwich lady, but it just seems like to much work to go over there and do that, plus it's really comfortable in this chair. "What are you doing" Oh great Kyla my new mother.

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're being an idiot… What the hell are you high? Who is that?"

God when did I ask to play 21 questions, "that would be sandwich lady." Yes I know I'm trying to be funny, wow Kyla looks pissed, she's got that little vain in her forehead, I've only noticed it lately. Must just be for me.

"What… sandwich. I don't have time for this; you promised me that you would be there tonight."

"What was tonight?" I pause knowing already what I've missed. "Ky I'm sorry, for what its worth I did get you a present." I know that not going to lighten the mood.

"Ash I can't deal with this anymore, 5 years I've put up with you cleaning up after you. Telling random girls in the morning to leave our apartment because, you're not going to see them again. I've had it Ash, either you get some help or I'm done."

I probably shouldn't agree to anything while I'm high I won't remember it in the morning, but for some reason. "Ok I'll get help. But no rehab, I'll do it on my own."

"Ash I love you but I don't believe you."

**Paula's POV**

"Thanks for taking them today mom, work just wouldn't let me out of this meeting."

"Its fine I love having them, I always have lost of fun, and they make me feel young. Unlike my actual children."

"Ok I have to run. I love you mom, Rachel, Amy I'm going now I love you both." Giving them both a kiss before she leaves.

"No mummy stay." Rachel puts on her best stern face.

"Sweetie Mummy had to go, but I'll be back before you know it. And Nana is going to have lots of fun with you today." With that Rachel finally lets go, she gives them one more kiss each and heads out the door.

"So what shall we do first" I say.

3 hours later I'm being called into the ER, always on my day off. I struggle to make my way in with diaper bags and children hanging off my arms. Ok not quite but that's how I feel. I make my way down the hall stopping at the nurse's station, "Ok I'll exchange you my grand-daughters for what ever you have there."

"Dr Carlin, I know it's your day off but your patient from last night wouldn't leave for surgery without talking to you first. Some people are so clingy." Donna the charge nurse says picking Amy out of her stroller, swinging her round.

"Ok I'll do this, but then I'm back home to make brownies!"

Finally walking out of the exam room I see Donna still on the floor with Rachel and Amy. "I should take you home with me; they're never this quite, unless Spencer is there."

I head round to the other side of the desk bending down behind it to get the girls ready.

"Hi" Wait I know that voice. God I want to turn round to make sure I'm right. Donna answers before I have a chance to do anything

"Hello, can I help you."

"Yeah I'm here to see Dr. Pullson, at 12.10, just making sure I'm in the right place."

"You are can I take a name and I'll tell her that your waiting?"

"Ashley Davies."

"Ok, won't be too long just take a seat and she'll be right out."

I eventually look over the desk to see Ashley sitting down in the chair closest to the exit, her leg jumping up and down a mile a minute. Donna leaves to go get Dr Pullman, I know her from a few psych cases that have come through the ER. I know that I can't but it takes every ounce of control not to look at the file in front of me. Amy begins fussing and pulling at my leg. The younger of the 2 and always following everything that her sister does. I pick her up looking back over I see Ashley walking into the office.


	3. new friends

Thank you everyone who reviewed and put this on their alerts

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and put this on their alerts. And at some point I'll do FOF but I really should do my coursework…**

**Again sorry if there are mistakes, I should probably find myself a beta but I haven't yet, so again mistakes are my fault. Anyway this is still setting everything up, but its important to the story.**

**And disclaimer, I don't own anything all characters belong to the N and tommy lynch, and I get no money from it, so please not sue me, all you'll get is my student debts!!**

**Ashley's POV**

I finally leave the Dr's office, after being in there for what I feel is days. I never understood why they have the fascination with your childhood. Anyway I'm doing this for Kyla I don't want to lose another person in my life. I know that's not the right reason to do this, but seeing how upset she gets is actually hurting me believe it or not.

"Amy get back here, you grand-mother will kill me if I lose you." I see her running after the child and have just enough time to grab her before she get out the door. "Hey there, you don't want to go out there on your own." She looks at me with bright blue eyes, taking me back to her face. No matter how I try to forget her, small thing remind me of how we used to be.

"Thank you. Amy you know better then that." She says taking the girl from me, who begins to cry. "Hey come on, don't start that again, sorry she's just started walking and just won't stop, every time I see her she's trying to get somewhere else. I'm Donna." She gently starts rocking her.

"Nice to meet you. Yeah all kids go through that phase." I say over the crying.

"She misses mommy." Another girl walks over, I assume her sister they look alike. "Amy's still a baby, so she cries a lot. But I'm a big girl, my mommy says." I smile at her.

Looking back at the women holding Amy, "Just looking after them then"

"God yes, too much work for me full time, there grandmother works here just had to go check on someone."

"That's why they won't listen." We both laughed, looking at the older one of the girls. "So what's your name then?"

"Rachel, I'm 4 in 2 months Amy's only 2, so I have to look after her when the grown up aren't here. What's your name? I like your shirt."

"Why thank you. I'm Ashley. I have a younger sister to, but sometimes she looks after me instead."

The girl smiles at me "Now that I know your name we can be friends." I laugh at this, what I wouldn't give for life to be that simple again.

"I guess we can be. But I have to go but it's been nice talking to you. Good luck with them." I say turning round to the women holding them.

"Thanks I'll need it; do you live around here then?" She asks me, I know what she asking, She's pretty, Lord knows if there weren't 2 children in between us I would have taken her to the store room, to get to know her better so to speak. But this is the new me, I'm trying to be a better person.

"Yeah sort of, like 25 minutes away." I reply, this time I'm going let her ask me.

"oh right, so if I was to ask you what you were doing say tonight, you would have far to go?"

I smile "I'm planless tonight, unless this nurse from the hospital wants to do something, depending on what time she gets off" She giggles, girls seem to do that a lot around me.

"I finish at 7. I literally live like 5 seconds away. So I could go home get ready, and you pick me up here at 8ish, if that's okay."

"8ish is good for me. I'll make the plans, just wear something nice." The girl in her arms is starting to fuss trying to get down. "I'll let you get back to them, but see you later. Bye Rachel, Amy." I ruffle Amy's hair, and she giigles, putting her thumb back in her mouth. I finally leave the hospital, already beginning to change. My first date in 6 years.

**Paula's POV**

"Amy get back here or your grandmother will kill me." I hear as I leave the patients room for the second time, some people just don't want to have surgery unless your there to hold their hand through it. I stop, looking at where Donna is making her way towards the doors. That's where I see Ashley again holding amy. She starts up a conversation with Rachel, saying more to her then Lisa probably has in her whole life. There all laughing and smiling, if only she knew who there mother was.

She leaves and I make my way over to the girls. "Who was that?"

Rachel's the first one to talk "that's my new friend Ashley."

"sorry, I know I shouldn't let them talk to strangers, but Amy run off and she was there, manage to stop her, and we started talking. Donna says quickly trying to get it all out before I can speak.

"Don't worry about it, she didn't seem like a psycho, so it's alright this once girls. But in future lets not make strange people our friends." I say addressing Rachel and Amy. Donna lets out a small sigh of relief, and I begin packing up the girls things.

"Sorry again, I actually asked her out on a date."

"What, you just met her" I practically scream at her

"You said yourself she seemed normal. She was hot, if I get the chance I'm going to go for it." Donna sits back down at the front desk.

"Didn't she go to see Pullson, she's a therapist there could be anything wrong with her." I know it won't be anything to bad, I mean its Ashley after all, as much as I had a problem with her, she calmed down while being with Spencer, until that night. But we all make mistakes.

"What happened to she didn't seem like a psycho?" She asks smiling at my sudden protectiveness. "your never like this when I tell you about my dates."

"But you've just met this women, who is seeing a therapist you're a nurse in the hospital she's a patient, and doing it alone may I add. That's very different from being here."

"Well first after the date I can get to know her better, and secondly she's not my patient I work in the ER not in psyche." With that she picks up a chart making and leaves.

"Crap"


	4. The Plan Is In Motion

A/N I just wanted to thank everyone who is reading and those that are leaving reviews

**A/N I just wanted to thank everyone who is reading and those that are leaving reviews! Hint hint. Just press the little button at the bottom left hand side… and I'll love you forever. As always any mistakes are my own… unless anyone would like to beta this?? Ummm what else oh yeah disclaimer only the story idea is mine everything else belongs to the N ECT…**

**So Spencer will appear soon don't worry… at the moment she'll just randomly show up. On with the story!**

**Paula's POV**

"Arthur, don't you find it strange that she shows up at this particular moment, if I had to guess I would say some kind of higher power is trying to tell me something!"

"Right, why didn't you listen to said higher power when we first moved here, and you through Ashley out of our house, one more then one occasion may I add?"

"I resent that" I knew he was right but I like to think that I have grow a lot since those times, lord knows I would rather Ashley was sneaking into my daughters bedroom again, then she was in a loveless relationship with that women. "Arthur, the signs all point to it"

"What signs?" I'm not usually the type to buy into all that stuff but I'll make an exception in this case.

"She got along with Rachel and Amy, just struck up a conversation with them."

"Ok even then didn't you say that she asked out one of the nurses?" He moves away to finish dinner, Spencer called earlier to let us know that she would be a bit late, but it's not like I mind it gives me more time to plan how to get them back together. I know most mothers would ever think twice about getting them back together after what Ashley did, but I can't help but think that if I hadn't tried to get involved in their relationship she would have done that.

"No Donna asked her out" Arthur just looks at me, its one of those 'you know that everything you are saying is crazy' looks. "What that is completely different."

"What are you talking bout?" Rachel said rubbing her sleepy eyes. I tried to straighten out her messy hair.

"I was telling grandpa about today at the hospital"

"I'm sowry that I spoke to strangers, but Donna spoke to her first so I though it would be ok." I know that she was trying to make sure that she would be getting into trouble about this; I'm always amazed when they do cute things like this, and it reminds me of when Spencer and Glen were Younger.

"Its ok sweetie, I'm not mad at you, just let's not tell mommy about this yeah. Don't want her worrying about anything. Are you ok with that?" I didn't want Spencer finding out that her daughters had been talking to Ashley just yet.

"But Ashley said that we would be friends, and mommy said that you don't hide your friends, and wouldn't I be lying to mommy."

"No not at all. We just won't tell her yet." She smiled at me, I know I know, feel like I'm using emotional terrorism with a 3 year old. But Spencer has enough to deal with, without knowing that her daughter just befriended her ex.

**Next Day: (Still Paula's POV)**

I walk back into work after having a semi day off, yet I can't help but feel some what better. Ok so I know that Spencer and Ashley aren't yet going to run off into the sunset, but everything is running smoothly. I look up towards the nurse's station seeing Donna working on charts. "Morning, so how was the date last night?" Yes I know I', awfully forward but believe it or not I don't want Donna to get hurt, I just don't want her to be with my daughter-in-law…

"Straight to the point Dr Carlin, I like it. I was good; we went to this amazing restaurant, got seated straight away, which just like made the date that much better. We talked, did you know that she writes music for like all these bands." She paused, hopefully next she would say 'but I'm never going to see her again, cause my name's not Spencer Carlin' but I know it wouldn't be that easy "Of course you didn't know that, you've never met. Anyway, she like totally ordered for me, it was like all in French or something, but it was so nice. We ate and then I invited her back to my place-" Oh please tell me they didn't.

"You didn't, did you, you met her yesterday. Shouldn't you wait or something."

"No, we didn't not even I move that fast, I mean if she wanted to I totally would but, we just had coffee, then it was like really late. We said goodnight, and I have to say the most amazing kiss of my life." How did Ashley put up with this, she talks kind of like Madison, I never would have thought that was her type. "Then I asked if we could have a second date, and she said she would call me."

"Well congratulations then, I guess." But Donna I'm not above fighting you for her.

"Yeah she said that she was playing at this bar called gray or something like that, helping a friend out. Isn't that so nice."

"Oh yeah that's wonderful, when did she say said was playing?" Subtle I know but I don't want anything to get to far. Code name that's what we need, then Arthur might want in on this.

"Tomorrow night, why? You don't want to meet her?"

"Well if she's going to be dating my favourite nurse then maybe I should." And maybe invite my daughter, and they can look over the bar into each other's eyes and fall back in love… Too far, I need to stop reading Jane Austin.

**Ashley's POV**

"Ashley Davies get out here right now!" I swear if she keeps shouting at me I'm going to kill her.

"What Ky. I was in the middle of writing for tomorrow." I wait for her I answer, but nothing she just stares at me, I hope she doesn't want me to guess, I'm no good at that. "Are you going to tell me what I've done of what?"

"I phoned you like 10 times last night, so then I phone Ella after worrying my arse off, and guess what she tells me. That you're on a date, not only did you not tell me, but should you be date while quitting the whole drugs thing. I don't need you getting all obsessed over this girl." Did she really just say that, yeah given up drugs means that I have to get another addiction, I like can't just go out on a date.

"Kyla it was a date, I'm not going to marry the girl."

"I'm happy for you I just think that it might be better just to deal with one thing at a time. Just a date does that mean a second one is going to happen?"

"I know and its fine, I haven't even wanted to go near the stuff for ages now, so just let me be. And in answer to the last question, no I like a first was enough. Seriously it was like dating mini Madison." She laughs, I like of went through a phase where that type was easier to get in bed, but after the given them up, I realised when your not high there're just really annoying. "But I think she's going to the gig tomorrow I let slip about it, and she wanted to go, so I'll just tell her to her face." I added that in there for her, she was so mad when I used to get her to do that for me.

"Good, so what you playing"

"Just some new stuff, I figured now I'm clean I can get all this stuff out of me and onto paper, my therapist said that it's a good idea."


	5. Meeting to remember

**A/N ok I know I disappeared there for awhile but back with a new update. Thanks to those that review and to those that just read, and put this on their alerts!**

**The usual stuff I don't own anything but student debt and I am not making any money from this! And the song isn't main either all credit for that goes to Ingrid Michealson.**

**Anyway on with the story… so lets let them meet, ok kinda let them meet, but I swear they will next time!!**

**Paula's Pov**

I make my way into the crowded bar "Paula over here" I see Donna jumping up and down. I swear this woman has way too much energy.

"Hey thanks for letting me tag along, I haven't been out in awhile." Ok I lied to her, but what else would I have said, 'oh don't mind if I come with you so I can make sure you don't touch Ashley in any way, shape or form', so I arranged a girls night out for us all, and said this way we could all make sure that Donna's new girlfriend wasn't crazy.

"Don't worry, this is so much fun, why haven't we done this before… you want a drink? Girls night is going to be so much fun!" I swear ADD that's all it can be…

"Yeah sure, I'll go get one anyone else" I look around the table, most people wanting some kind of cocktail, and I make my way to the bar through the crowd, and I'm pretty sure some woman just cupped my arse. But I'll let it go. Good god how long does it make to make an order, the girl in front of me doesn't even look old enough to drink, and her constant giggling makes me want to hit her! But I refrain, aren't you proud, and I opt to just listen to their conversation like any normal person would. After 10 minutes I'm finally making my way back to the table.

"It's really busy in here?" I say as I take my seat.

"Yeah Ashley said that we'd be lucky to get a seat in here on a Friday, but I came early. I haven't yet seen her though, but there is time."

I start looking around, so this is grey, it's been awhile since Spencer's been here. But if this is what it used to be like why did me and Arthur let her come here. As I'm scaning the bar I'm sure I see Kyla, it's been some time but I like to think I'm not that old that my memory is going, she's talking a some guy who has he's back towards me. New boyfriend maybe, I hope she got over that whole Adien phase. The lights start to dim and I drw my attention back to the front stage, where a older blond women is in front of the mic.

"Hey everyone thanks for coming tonight, so as most of you know last minute change from the band that was going to play, but I manage to get one of my oldest friends to fill in. Now I have known her since she was 14 and trying to drink illegally may I add. But I think of her as a daughter, and now she can re-pay me for all those times I cleared her tab back in the day, or when I didn't say anything when she walked into the bathroom with some girl. So everyone give it up for Ashley Davies." There's a huge round of applause, and even ADD Donna get's up and already starts jumping around… I guess Ashley's quite big here. She sits on the stool in the middle and puts her guitar on her lap.

"Hi everyone, thanks for coming, and Kat thanks for the introduction." She laughs with the other women, so that's Kat Spencer mentioned her a few times. "Umm so I guess I should start don't want to keep you all waiting."

So we've about 11 songs in and Donna is this close to throwing her underwear on the stage, if I have a hear her gush about Ashley anymore I'm going to kill her. Just like clockwork she turns around to look at me. "Oh my god isn't she so good.?"

"Yes Donna like I said the last song amazing!" Don't get me wrong I like Donna, but at this moment in time she is standing in the way of Spencer's happiness. The song finishes and Ashley gives the guitar to some guy in black who quickly runs off.

"Everyone having a good time then?" The crowd screams, I'm too old for this. "I'll take that as a yes then. So my last song for the night I wanted to do something special. I wrote this song when I was 17, but it still is one of the best one's I have written. But I guess I'll let you all decide." She pauses and goes to the piano and sits.

_There's a corner of your heart for me.  
There's a corner of your heart just for me.  
I will pack my bags just to stay in the corner of your heart.  
Just to stay in the corner of your heart._

_There is room beneath your bed for me.  
There is room beneath your bed just for me.  
I will leave this town just to sleep underneath your bed.  
Just to sleep underneath your bed._

_There's one minute of your day.  
There's one minute of your day.  
I will leave this man just to occupy one minute of your day.  
Just to occupy one minute of your day._

_Just to sleep underneath your bed._

_Just to stay in the corner of you heart._

Ashley gets up and takes a bow. And leaves the stage, I know that was written for my daughter. Donna jumps up and runs over to Ashley and I swear she rolls her eyes. Donna grabs her and brings her over to us. Ok here we go first times I'm going to speak to Ashley in 6 years. "Ashley I want to introduce you to everyone"

"Actually before that, can I talk to you?" Ashley's trying to get away from Donna. But she won't let go

"Yeah in a bit, everyone this is Ashley!" Everyone starts congratulating her to the set, she thanks them all and looks up straight at me. The only thing that comes into my head is "Long time no see."


End file.
